A conventional warning device is a triangle frame on which a reflective material is adhered such that when a car accident happened or a car is out of order, the driver puts the warning device on a position behind of the car at a certain distance for warning the following cars not to drive in this same line to prevent a possible accident. However, the conventional warning device has only one feature and the reflection function may be reduced in a fog area or a dark area and possibly be omitted because of its small occupation.
A conventional multi-purposes warning device includes a battery container, a tube threadedly engaged to an end of the battery container and a flash bulb disposed in the tube, a bracket pivotally engaged to the tube and a flashlight head pivotally engaged to the bracket, a socket slidably mounted to the battery container and the tube, three legs each has an end pivotally connected to the socket and a stick respectively and pivotally connected between the inner side of each of the legs and an outer periphery of the battery container, such that the three legs can be arranged to be a triangle warning sign and the flash bulb provides a flash light. However, the conventional multi-purposes warning device cannot be used as a traffic baton. In addition, the warning effect is not good enough because the legs as a warning sign cannot illuminate by itself.
None of the conventional warning device has a battery that can be recharged through different ways. Therefore a multifunction warning device that can be used as a flashlight, a traffic warring sign and illuminating traffic baton and at the same time its battery can be recharged manually as well as through automobile charging system is needed.